


Demon Troubles

by YvonneSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Gen, Nearly Human Castiel, Post-Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel have managed to trap Knight of Hell-Dean in a demon trap in the bunker's basement, but as they're searching for a cure, something goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Troubles

There was a crazed look in Dean's eyes. His hands trembled and his deep voice shook. "I can't Cas. There's this... hunger. Inside me. I need to kill something. I need it now."

The angel had never thought to see this man down on his knees, the man who wouldn't pray because it was akin to begging now pleading for something he knew was wrong. Cas had been so relieved when they'd caught Dean and brought him safely back to the bunker. He hadn't realised how much the mark had changed Dean. Dean paced inside the lines of the demon trap, snarling like a caged animal, and Cas had difficulty remembering the human.

"Dean," Cas breathed. "You have to be strong. There is still good in you."

Dean raised his head and fixed his black eyes on the angel. "I don't care."

Cas turned away. He was almost grateful for his diminished true-sight - he could hardly bear looking at those black eyes, let alone what more horrors might lie beyond them.

"Don’t turn your back on me, angel." Dean snarled behind him, stepping closer, autmotically placing his feet between the lines of the demon trap. He crouched right at the edge of the circle like an animal ready to pounce. 

Cas sighed, a human trait he’d begun to pick up as his grace ran out. He forced himself not to look back as he left the bunkers dungeon.

"Come back here, you coward!" Dean bellowed. "When I get out of here, I’ll rip out your spine! CASTIEL!"

 

 

"He’s getting worse Sam." 

The hunter looked up as Cas dropped himself into the chair. He closed his book and walked over to him. ”We’ll find something Cas. We have to.” He said with more confidence than he felt, leaning against the table.

"Will we?" Cas asked, looking up. "How?"

"He’s still my brother. I can’t leave him like this."

"Sam, I’m starting to worry about how much of your brother is still in him." The angel said. Sam looked away.

"Wait. Did you hear something?" Sam cocked his head, Castiel glanced towards the stairs. They listened intently to the silence in the bunker. Cas looked questioningly up at the hunter. When Sam nodded, he slid silently out of his chair, and both of crept towards the dungeon. Sam drew the demon-killing knife.

 

 

Dean stopped mid-pace when the two of them burst in. “Well, look at that, Lady and the Tramp. Back so soon?” He grinned.

"Couldn’t wait to hear one of your witty insults again." Sam scowled, as he and Cas looked around the room. It seemed empty.

"No really Sam, you look like trash."

"Yeah, well no thanks to you." Sam snapped back.

"So’d you find anything yet?" Dean asked, as he resumed his pacing. "A spell? A potion? Anything? You can’t keep me trapped in here forever you know."

"I’m working on it." Sam spat.

"Sam." Cas said softly. "Something’s wrong."

Dean stepped up to the edge of his demon trap. “No really. You can’t.” He stepped over the line.

"Shit!" Sam flung up his right hand, leveling the knife just under Dean’s chin, stopping him in his tracks.

"You do realize that little thing can’t kill a Knight of Hell." Dean said disdainfully.

"No, but it’ll still hurt like hell. Castiel, redraw the trap." Sam commanded to the angel behind him. "How did you get out?" He asked Dean.

"Oh, I forgot to mention."  Dean grinned and his eyes flashed black. "I’m not here on my own."

 

"Hello boys." A familiar voice purred behind them.

The tables turned in an instant. As soon as Sam turned his head, Dean slapped his hand away, grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it up painfully, forcing the hunter to double over.

Cas turned and found Crowley’s hand around his throat. ”Hello angel.” Crowley purred. “Well, I guess I can hardly call you that anymore.”

Castiel gasped, hands scratching at the demon’s hand as he fought for the breath he needed nowadays.

"Cas!" Sam shouted. He struggled, trying to ignore the pain radiating from his wrist and shoulder. Desparately, he stamped down hard on Dean’s foot. The shout behind him told him he’d hit his mark, and when the pressure on his wrist slackened he yanked free. He brought his arm round and flung the knife he was still holding at Crowley.

In a split second, Crowley threw the angel to the ground, turned and grabbed the dagger from the air. “Tsk tsk.” He shook his head at Sam. “Rude.”

Before Sam could react, Dean elbowed him hard in the back, followed by a kick to the back of his knees. Sam went down. Dean kicked him in the stomach, driving all the air from his lungs, before placing his foot on his brother’s head.

Crowley watched the proceedings with a look of mild amusement on his face. At his feet, Castiel still struggled for breath, trying to get up on his hands and knees.

"Well, this was all very entertaining," Crowley smiled disdainfully, "but we should go." He crouched down beside the gasping angel. "It was nice working with you." He said cynically. With that, he sunk the dagger into Castiels abdomen.

The angel gasped, a look of pained disbelief on his face. He rolled onto his back, hands around the weapon protruding from his midriff. A hint of pale blue light seeped from the wounds, quickly fading away to be followed by dark blood.

 

"CAS!" Sam shouted, trying to push himself up off the floor. Dean’s heel pressed down hard on his temple, sending jolts of pain through his skull.

Crowley straightened up and brushed the imaginary dust of his hands. “Good. Finish off the human and lets get out of here.” He ordered. He was almost apologetic as he looked down at Sam. “Sorry Moose. I’ve got a realm to rebuild and I can’t have you mucking that up as usual.” He turned away as Dean aimed his first kick.

Sam didn’t have time to defend himself. All he could do was curl up and try to protect his head and stomach. He quickly rolled out of reach and managed to get on up on his hands and knees, shaking violently and coughing up blood, before Dean kicked him hard in the head. Stars swam in the blackness as he tried to remain conscious. Curled up on his side, he heard his brothers voice somewhere above him.

"I’m going to rip you apart."

There was an enraged roar somewhere above him, but it was not Dean's voice. It was Castiel, launching himself at Dean with the last of his strength. Dean turned around, surprised, just in time for Castiel to sink the demon-killing knife right into his heart. The angel stood there, trembling, the last of his energy spent on this attack.

Dean looked down at the handle protruding from his chest, then smiled a humorless smile at the panting angel in front of him. “Hello Castiel. How the tables have turned.” He reached up and effortlessly, drew out the blade. The angel was either too stunned or too weakened to block the punch Dean threw him. He fell back against the wall, slumped down, motionless.

 

Sam had managed to pull himself up into a sitting position against the far wall. There was blood clotting in his long hair, and leaking from the corner of his mouth. “Please Dean.” He rasped. “You can’t do this.”

"Watch me." Dean replied gruffly, kneeling down in front of him and aiming the dagger at Sam’s throat.

Sam clasped his hands around his wrist, but there wasn’t much strength left in them. He looked into his brother’s eyes, looking for some hint of recognition, but he only saw his own scared eyes reflected in those black shields. ”I’m your brother Dean. Your family.”

The last word seemed to spark something in the older Winchester. He hesitated. Crowley stepped up to Dean’s side. “Yes, yes, very touching. But he has a new family now.”

He twitched again when Crowley said that word. Family. The dagger shook in his hand. Crowley brought his mouth next to his ear. “Do it.” He whispered. 

Dean snarled, closed his eyes, yanked his hand free and swung.

 

Crowley roared as the blade cut his arm, trailing a shower of sparks. He stepped back, outraged. ”Really Dean? I offer you a legitimate position as the first knight of Hell, and this is how you repay me?”

Dean was on his feet, brandishing the knife. “Leave. Now.” He snarled.

"Fine. But don’t think this is the last you’ve seen of me." The demon vanished.

The dagger clattered to the floor. Dean pressed his hands against his eyes and sagged down to his knees. 

 

 

After what seemed like forever, he looked up. To his right, Cas was still slumped agains the wall. Dean couldn’t tell if he was still breathing. On his left, Sam had passed out. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to move to Sam’s side. He took his little brother by the shoulder. “Sam. C’mon Sam. I need you to wake up.” He pleaded. “I need you to take care of Cas.”

Sam groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly he scrabbled backwards, before he focused on the person in front of him. “Dean?” He reached out, as if trying to ascertain what he was seeing was real.

"Don’t touch me!" Dean cried, shying away. "Dammit Sam. I need you to lock me down.” He breathed heavily. ”You don’t know what it’s like. I still want to kill you. You have to lock me down.”

"Okay. Okay." Sam whispered. He looked around the room. "Get in the trap." He saw Dean’s eyes dart from the markings on the floor to the knife. "Get in the trap now. While you’re still in control."

Dean straightened up. He walked stiffly to his place in the room. With effort, Sam crawled after him. As soon as Dean crossed the line, Sam closed the circle again. He lay back, trying to stop the room from spinning. Above him he heard Dean’s strained voice. “Sam, I need you to check on Cas.”

 

Sam fought a wave of nausea as he rolled over onto his hands and knees. He limped over to the motionless angel and placed two fingers on his neck.  ”He’s alive.” He breathed. Cas’s eyes fluttered open. “He’ll live.”

Dean slumped down in the centre of his ring and rested his head in his hands. “Fuck. Sam, I did this. This was me. I almost killed you both.” He didn’t look up. He didn’t want to see the look of pity Sam was giving him. “I don’t know if I can do this any more.”

"Well, we’re still here, aren’t we? We’ll figure something out Dean." Sam answered. "We always figure something out."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
